Ash vs Resident evil
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash has been to many places that he had never seen but soon he will see the universe where there are no living but the dead rule but some humanity remains at raccooon city AshXClaire
1. welcome to raccoon city

**Ash vs. Resident Evil**

 **chapter** **1**

 **welcome to Raccoon city**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and resident evil and this is my second videogame crossover since Tomb raider 2013 one now this one focus on resident 2 game where Ash is in a other dimension but this universe will be something worse so enjoy AshXClair**

(Ash's Voice)

"you heard my adventures i had through places and dimensions but in a different dimension A bizarre incident occurred in the outskirts of an American suburb called Racoon City. It was later revealed that the terrible disaster had been caused by the T-Virus, a mutagenic toxin created by the international corporation Umbrella incorporated. The Racoon police department special S.T.A.R.S Unit began an immediate investigation. The case was apparently closed till i had help thanks to the efforts of S.T.A.R.S members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. But the umbrella corporation's experiments were far from finished"

(in the lab)

in the darkest room lead to the darkest lab there was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's body was straped at the table as he was waking up

"where am i" as he see himself at the table "this is original do thses people ever learn" as Ash use his strength to break the straps

"gives me time to see where am i at" as Ash was off the table as notice the door was locked

"great there must be a key or i make one" as Ash found a componet and use alchemy

"perfect" as Ash used the matching key to open the door

"okay coast is clear" he said

"there must be some answers i need at that lab" ash went foward to explore the lab while doing that "this room must have answers"

he came to a certain room where spec ops surround telling him "halt in the name of the delta team put your hand behind your head!"

they told him to turn around slowly as one of the approached ash when he got close to him

"wait that sound" ash heard a sound a gun being ready to fire

"not a chance" Ash used his aura reacted by instinct when he punch the guy

"why you!" as they are ready to shoot

"great" Ash took the guy's gun one by one he shot and kill each of them all "no...i kill them" when he saw what he did he freaked out a little

"Ash im sorry but you know that there's no choice and it need to be done. they try to kill you Ash" arcues told them that it had to be done and that they were about to kill him

"yeah you're right" as Ash was off again as he keeps on moving "its quiet too queit" Ash said still looking

"where is everyone?" as Ash heard something as he look

"hey you are you ok mam" Ash was talking to a woman but no answer

"hey can you hear me?" he said

the woman was standing there silent as Ash went closer the woman turns around but the woman is not even alive her skin was grey and paled flesh showing all decade her eyes are white

"you're not even alive" ash notice the undead woman was eating the man what's left of him now she went after him

"get back" Ash had used his flamethrower at her the zombie was burning

"what the..." as the zombie was still moving

"stay down" as he shot her in the head

"seems the weakest point was your brain" Ash said couldnt believe that the woman was a zombie then he heard more screeching

"oh great" as Ash see an horde in the building Ash learn the gun has 12 bullets left "better not waste them" as Ash used his elephant cannon move at them

"thanks Luffy" Ash said in his mind as he was running from the horde Ash was dodging them and burn them

"i can't face them and escape at the same time" Ash said as he see a window

"that'll work" as he jumped

Ash was falling from a four story building and had made a landing "Still got it Ash" said senketsu was his coat he wore was alive

""thanks my friend" said Ash then he looks around and saw he was at the city but this city was burning, cars crash and empty most of all no people

"this is not my Day" Ash said looking at this but he noticed that more trucks had came with same men wore uniforms

"great i better hide" as Ash hides from those men his stealth was better

"dang they are over the streets" Ash replied

"i got a idea" Ash used 30 shadow clones

"hey there he is" as the troops start chasing him then see the other "no over here" they said

"no he's over here" as they split up and start chasing the clones "It worked now it's my chance to leave" Ash said

From a short distance down the road, Ash was traveling to escape

"this has just gotten weirder" he said

Ash the heard the sound as he looked behind several ZOMBIES are headed Ash's way! Barely able to stand, groaning and with rotting flesh falling from their bodies, they stagger slowly toward a startled Ash, who produces his Gun out of sheer panic

"stay dead" Ash used his gun and starts shooting Ash notice a dead body and found more ammo

"my lucky day" as Ash picks up the ammo and shoots them as they stay dead

"zombies another story to share" he said

Ash was ready to leave until The body on the floor is no body. It's another ZOMBIE and it's crawling toward Ash! "you got to be kidding" Ash said

It groans as it gets close to his leg, the smell of living flesh too tempting. Ash notices it and instantly aims his gun downward

"chew on this!" He shoots the zombie dead. The angry mob is now getting closer and closer.

"keep comin" Ashbegins firing at the multiple zombies.

"how many are they?" Ash said Some bullets find their target

Ash is being backed into an alleyway as the zombies keep advancing. "i need a place to hide" Ash backs his way near to the back door of a café.

"this place will do" The door swings open and Leon spins around to sees a Girl, wears a red vest with an angel and the logo "Made in Heaven" on it. She has a black short sleeved short legged cycling suit with long black fingerless riding gloves. She may also unlock a crimson red cowgirl outfit (minus hat) should she kill the zombie of Brad Vickers and take the closet key. She also has red cutoff covering her black shorts and brown boots.

"an girl i guess i wasnt the last one" Ash said as he notice Behind her is another Zombie.

"thank god i thought i was the only one here and..." She shrieks when she sees Ash pointing his gun at her and she put her hands up

"Wait, don't shoot!" she pleaded

"get down!" Ash fires his Aura sphere and energy ball into the Zombies forehead, piercing its skull. It collapses to the floor, blood oozing from its body. Ash hands his arm to the girl

"thanks" she said with a blush "my pleasure" Ash said as he looks at her "whoa this one is cute" he said in his mind as the girl spoke

"are you a survivor of Raccoon city" she asked as Ash learn the city's name as he nodded

"im afraid i was" Ash said but lied he didnt tell her that he's not from here

"good so was i" she said

Our two heroes head out into the street where more zombies are converging. They spot an abandoned Police Car in the road

"hop on" Ash said as she nodded they run toward the police car and enter it. Ash gets into the driver's seat

"all we need is the k..." Ash is surprised that the girl find the keys

"thanks" as they drive

The police car passes several zombies who are roaming the streets. Ash is trying to get the Radio to work "What's going on? I arrived in town and the whole place went insane..." she said

"dont worry the bad news is the radio's down but i can get us out of here" Ash said as the girl looked at him "you are not afraid are you" she said

"once but sometimes you must keep moving forward I'm Ash" Ash introduced himself

"Ash...that's a cute name you had and i'm claire redfield" she said

"that's a pretty name you got" he said

 **That's it of ch 1 of Ash vs. Resident evil hope you enjoyed it how Ash got to raccoon city was unknown he had to face unknown ops, zombies but he had your your favorite Claire Redfield and also if you want me to continue this story let me know so enjoy**


	2. welcome to Raccoon city pt 2

**Ash vs. Resident Evil**

 **chapter** **2**

 **welcome to Raccoon city** **pt 2 Deja vu all over again**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and resident evil and this is my second videogame crossover since Tomb raider 2013 one now this one focus on resident 2 game where Ash is in a other dimension but this universe will be something worse so enjoy AshXClair** **eXJillXRebeccaXAda**

(Ash's Voice)

"you heard my adventures i had through places and dimensions but in a different dimension A bizarre incident occurred in the outskirts of an American suburb called Racoon City. It was later revealed that the terrible disaster had been caused by the T-Virus, a mutagenic toxin created by the international corporation Umbrella incorporated. The Racoon police department special S.T.A.R.S Unit began an immediate investigation. The case was apparently closed till i had help thanks to the efforts of S.T.A.R.S members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. But the umbrella corporation's experiments were far from finished by then i found myself in the lab captured by Umbrella which i escape but i experience monsters...Zombies at the gas station till i met a new friend Claire redfield man she is a hot girl i met but now we go back where we are in ththe police car"

(in the streets of Raccoon city)

"Ash and Claire drove the car the car to Raccoon but that city was nothing no people it's like a ghost town as Ash look at Claire "Is there a reason why you're here Claire?" Ash asked her for answers

"Well Ash...the reason I came to find my brother Chris" Claire said as Ash didn't know that she had a brother "You must've know what happened here?" Ash asked her about this mayhem "Yes it happened when A bizarre incident occurred in the outskirts of an American suburb called Racoon City. It was later revealed that the terrible disaster had been caused by the T-Virus, a mutagenic toxin created by the international corporation Umbrella incorporated. The Racoon police department special S.T.A.R.S Unit began an immediate investigation. The case was apparently closed till they had help thanks to the efforts of S.T.A.R.S members Chris Redfield my brother and Jill Valentine." said Claire as Ash then wondered when Claire told him thathat raccoon city got blown up when her and two other people Leon and Sherry Birkin escaped

"Claire if you said the city was been nuked how come it's still here?" Ash asked her as Claire knew that Ash is on to something "Yes you're right but i was found at the gas station uncouncious then i saw the nightmares had came back?" she said as they stop at the street Claire see zombies eating the corpse Ash found that gross

"Yeah i been through that too Ash?" said Claire as the zombies spot them "Ash step on it!" Claire said as Ash steps on it and drove just when he swerves to speed round a corner a large tanker truck is behind them then Claire remembers the glove box as Claire opens it. There's a gun inside

"Good thing There's a gun inside Better take it with you in case." as Claire gives Ash the gun "I don't know..." as They are interrupted suddenly by a ZOMBIE who is in the backseat! It attacks, grappling at Ash and Claire from the back. Ash struggle for control of the car, hitting buildings and stationary vehicles. "Look out!" shouted Claire as Ash crashes, the back of the car hitting a pole. The zombie flies out the window and gets crushed against the pole.

"Claire Are you okay?" Ash asked her as Claire smirk "Still in one piece and Ash you are one crazy driver." she replied as Ash look at her "I had practice Claire" then him and Claire look out of the window and see the Tanker Truck is speeding toward them. "That maniac's gonna ram us!" said Ash as Claire knew The driver is by now completely zombified.

"Ash time to go!" she said as Ash breaks the door him and Claire exit the car as the Tanker hits it causing a massive explosion. Both heroes are safe by a large fire "Okay this is Deja vu going on this is exactly what happen when me and Leon came here!" said Claire

"Something isn't right Claire as if someone is doing this on purpose!" Ash said as they see more zombies coming "More coming!" as Claire had her gun ready "I got this!" as Ash releases a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth atthe horde and burn the Zombies as Claire see this "Whoa Ash, You didn't tell me you can do that!" Claire said to him as Ash scratch his head

"Yeah I got lot to explaining to do?" Ash replied as three more of them were behind Claire "Behind you Claire!" Ash shouted till gunshots were heard kill the zombies "What the hell?" as Claire and Ash look up and see a girl has short brown hair with fringes in each side and brown eyes. she wears she wears a white bulletproof vest with an olive green undershirt, olive green cargo capris with a brown belt around her waist and a side belt and brown combat boots. She also wears a pink choker on her neck and wears brown fingerless gloves.

"Rebecca hey!" said Claire as Rebecca did a leap off the roof "Claire good to see you again." as she look at Ash "Also who is this strong, Brave and Handsome I like" said Rebecca as Ash was blushing "This is Ash Rebecca and Ash meet Rebecca Chambers" Said Claire as Rebecca looks at him "I saw how you breathe fire out of your mouth I like you already!" said Rebecca then they see more coming "Come on Ash Rebecca and I know where to go!" as Ash follows the girls away from the horde still chasing them as they see the Racoon City Police Department

(Racoon City Police Department)

"Inside hurry!" as they enter the Racoon City Police Department then lock the gate they then enter through the door showing inside the Racoon City Police Department "This holds memories when I last remember this place?" said Claire as she see the room that was locked which words has a cardboard said "Keep out!" as Claire gets the chills from the memory then they sit down "I don't get it first Raccoon city was nuked now it was here once again...and it repeats back to my memories doesn't add up!" Claire shouted as tears were showing then she was at the corner "I will never find Chris...I just going to give up" she said till Ash touch her shoulder

"Claire...you don't give up...you came this far to find your brother and i can help you find him" Ash said as Claire start to smile at him but was touched that he is willing to help her as if she is starting to like him "Ash you are the sweetest person i met" as Ash started to blush then he asked her one thing

"Claire you said you were unconcious in the gas station how did that happen?" he asked her as Claire remembered "I remember I was unconcious at the restroom then i was on my feet and got my gun. I saw the same gas station when i came here finding Chris of course i saw the man was bitten close to the room when i go inside bad memories happening as a Zombie kill the cop and i shoot him." she remebered getting the key and open the door "Then i run to you!" Claire said to Ash then they look at Rebecca

"What about you Rebecca how did you end up in Raccoon city?" Claire asked her friend till they notice the cam is picking up something as they turn the computer on they see two cops were shooting Zombies at the other room then were killed in front of the computer

"Damn it" said Rebecca but they notice someone is shooting near the fencing line was a cop has stylish auburn hair and brown eyes. wears a blue, white, and black jacket with a back design and a black shirt underneath. He wears two necklaces—one with a pendant made out of sheep bone and one with a miniature replica of Mjölnir along with him was woman wearing a cop uniform as well

"Ash that's Leon and Angela!" said Claire as Ash learn that those two are her friends "Then we should go and help them!" Ash replied willing to help Claire and Rebecca to save thier friends "I love the attitude Ash helping others was your thing!" Rebecca admired his courage as they went to up to the stairs and took right as they are at the waiting room then use the other door to the hallway as they are walking then felt a tremor

"what the..." Ash said as they continue running and open the door lead outside "I guess this was the reason of the tremor" Rebecca points at the helicopter crashed at the wall of the police station Ash check the pulse on the pilot "He's dead but not bitten that's for the sure" Ash said to them as Claire knew that familiar setting of the crash "Just like before when i search around the station the helicopter crashed there" Claire said as Ash was thinking about it

"What if someone is repeating the same incident in raccoon city...and Umbrella is involved with it" Ash said to them then a new voice was heard "I agreed with his theory!" as they saw Leon and Angela are behind them "Leon, Angela it's great to see you again!" said Claire was happy to see her friends again "Great to see you again Claire perhaps you can introduce us to your Friend?" said Leon

"Right Leon, Angela. this is Ash Ketchum we met at the gas station...and Ash this is Leon S. Kennedy and Angela Miller" said Claire as Ash was going to speak till a creature appeared in front of them attack Ash but that creature appearance shows a brain then a huge tongue appeared "Ash be careful that's the licker!" said Claire as Ash had his blade out "Guess there's no choice but to fight!" Senketsu said to Ash as he agreed "I agreed Life fiber synchronize kamui Senketsu 2!" shouted Ash as he changed to his form as they saw it

"What the hell..." said Leon seeing this as the licker charges with it's claw but Ash dodge in full speed and cuts it's arm off "Whoa such speed and awesome moves!" said Rebecca but the licker let out a screech calls seven more of them "Man you guys are ugly did you all check at the mirror!" as Ash still continues one licker use it's tongue trying to grab him but Ash rabbed it and yank it out with it's organs let it bleed to death

Two more were behind him but Ash throw his blade to the air and puts his hands together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. It then hits thetwo lickers with combat skills breaking thier skulls then the fourth one charges towards him till "Nova blast!" as he Spews ultra-high-temperature flames from his hand to reduce the fourth licker to ashes. "Holy!!!" said Rebecca as they are seeing this the fifth one was going after him as Ash his elephant cannon move at it then he used Ice beam at it freeze it then shatters it with one punch "Amazing he shows no fear!" Claire replied then sixth and seventh were surrounding Ash as he has two guns one from the lab and one claire give him as he was shooting at them but at the head as they were blown up but the one that Ash cut it's claw off was pissed off came behing was close to kill Ash but his blade return from the sky above and killed it at the head Ash picks up his blade cleans it up

"You one ugly motherfucker" Ash said as he notice Leon behind him "Are you going to kill me since i help Claire and Rebecca find you!" Ash said as Leon then offers the handshake "It's great that you are on our side Ash." said Leon as they are inside the department Leon now speaks "You see Claire we were the same thing as you Angela and I woke up from the department packed many weapons as we can but now we run to you and our new ally" Leon said to them "Was there anything strange when you two are in the department" Rebecca asked as Leon and Angela look away blushing "I don't want to tell about it?" said Angela was there something embarrassing they had then Claire ask Ash "Ash the way you did thses amazing stuff you are not from around here right" Claire asked as Ash nodded

"Yes but you won't believe me of who i am anyway" Ash said to them till they recieve a call from the phone

"Hello?" said Claire

"Hello Claire...it has been a long time of course we had met before when I injected myself with the G-Virus." as Claire remember the voice "William Birkin how can you still be alive?" said Claire remembered the man who had transform into the creature her and Leon faced "I had no time for answers i just want my daughter...she is special i notice i must have her blood!" said Birkin as Claire was furious

"Bastard if you are going to harm your daughter Sherry I killed you once and i'm going to do it again" as she notice he hung up "Damn" said Claire then Ash spoke "Who's William Birkin!" Ash asked them "William birkin is the scientist that work for Umbrella and he created the G-Virus that mutated him into a creature we faced at the lab!" Leon tells him as Ash never see the G-Virus creature before but that is the bad news to hear

"I think everyone that are involved of the umbrella's plan must be in raccoon city somewhere we shall find them...we must fight off those creatures as we can!" Ash tell them as they agreed with the plan "Ash if what you say it's true means my brother is somewhere in the city" said Claire hoping if Ash is right

"We shall go right now but we must find three medallions for the secret entrance!" said Angela

"Then we split up and find them!" Ash said as Claire walks to Ash "I'm going with Ash!" she said then Rebecca join in "Me too i bet he needs helping hand!" Rebecca said to them "Good we'll meet back here till we retrieve them" said Leon as they split up but they didn't notice was a camera is watching

"My i underestimate this one" said a man wears glasses was watching the whole thing of Ash's battle "This one i need his blood to create a new T-virus that can have his abilities." as he makes commands to his troops "Send over Mr.X and Nemesis at once and remember i want his blood!" he tells them

"On it Mr. Wesker!" as they are on the helcopters but the troops see a humungous man but the way his skin was he's not human along with him was a deformed man but had stitches has a Bazooka with him "S.T.A.R.S" it said as the helicopter was ready but someone sneaks in the copter was a girl her hair was in a bob. she wears a blue tube top, black mini-skirt, white sweater wrapped around her waist, and brown tactical boots was loaded with guns

"Hang on guys I'm coming!" she said as the copter is soring to the air on it's way to Raccoon city

 **That's it of ch 2 of Ash vs. Resident evil hope you enjoyed it how sorry for a long wait I add Ash and Claire are in Raccoon city and they had mmet Rebecca Chambers, Leon and Angela Miller from the animated movie Resident evil Degeneration also Jill Valentine. which i add a battle of Ash against eight lickers but I had decided that Ash will fall in love with your favorites Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Ada wong and Jill Valentine and also if you want me to continue this story let me know so enjoy**


	3. Welcome to Raccoon city pt 3

**Ash vs. Resident Evil**

 **chapter** **3**

 **welcome to Raccoon city** **pt 3 Jill** **and Rebecca's story and return of the** **Nemesis**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and resident evil and this is my second videogame crossover since Tomb raider 2013 one now this one focus on resident 2 game where Ash is in a other dimension but this universe will be something worse so enjoy** **AshXClaireXAliceX** **JillXRebeccaXAda**

(Ash's Voice)

"you heard my adventures i had through places and dimensions but in a different dimension A bizarre incident occurred in the outskirts of an American suburb called Racoon City. It was later revealed that the terrible disaster had been caused by the T-Virus, a mutagenic toxin created by the international corporation Umbrella incorporated. The Racoon police department special S.T.A.R.S Unit began an immediate investigation. The case was apparently closed till i had help thanks to the efforts of S.T.A.R.S members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. But the umbrella corporation's experiments were far from finished by then i found myself in the lab captured by Umbrella which i escape but i experience monsters...Zombies at the gas station till i met a new friend Claire redfield man she is a hot girl i met but now we go back where we are in ththe police car"

(in the streets of Raccoon city)

in the Umbrella Corporation there was a woman has bob hair and wears a blue tube top, black mini-skirt, white sweater wrapped around her waist, and brown tactical boots woke up sitting on the chair handcuffed as she is seeing yhe Corporation "Great I'm back in this hellhole but...Rebecca! I better get her outout of here" the girl realizes that she needs to get Rebecca out of the building as the guard shows up "Hello Valentine, Wesker wants to speak with you." as the gaurd is releasing her from the cuffs but Jill kicks him at the lions and K-O him with her fist "I'll take that!" she picks up his pistol and leave the room and off to find Rebecca as fast as she can then she heard a whistle

"Man this chick is hot. I loke this way without nothing to wear." the guard said then heard a other voice "Stop touching my breasts!" Jill looks at the room wss shocked of the sight

"Rebecca!" Jill whispered as she sees Rebecca already stripped out of her clothes completely naked ready for torture by the guys "Hang on Rebecca...I can't do this but i'm going to regret this." Jill said in her mind but had to do this in a way for her to get Rebecca out Jill walks over to the guards

"Hey big boy want entertainment i'm more naughty and hot." she starts flirting with one of the guards slowly taking off her clothes leaving her completely naked enticing him "Oh my...Jill valentine you now know your place i'll fuck you then your cute friend there." the guard said to her right when he's about to touch her "In your dreams fucking pervert!!!!" she punches him in the throat collapsing his windpipe he falls to the ground

"Rebecca are you olay?" Jill shouted as she gets to Rebecca "Yes i thought i'll be raped by that guy." Rebecca said to her friend "Lucky you weren't now let's get the hell out of here!" as they make their escape but on the way they hear the alarm sounding "Calling all umbrella Corporation Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers escaping search and retrieve for operation Z to begin." as the guards are loading with stunt guns to retrieve the prisoner test subjects

"Sorry Rebecca you need to get out!" as Jill is able to get Rebecca out safely but she has to find another way out herself all the while both of them getting nude. "I can't believe I had to run nude." She said to herself start running at the other room When Rebecca realizes where she is "Good i found my clothes I csn get dressed." she finds her pair of clothes changes back to them "Now i csn get out of here snd find my friends." Rebecca runs out of the room with her weapons. the guards stop her "Stop by order of the umbrella Corporation!" they start shooting but Rebecca shot four of them as she tries to get away from Umbrella Corporation as fast as she can "A window good!" as Rebecca climb trough the window and escape but she then see Raccoon city

"Well I'm back at Raccoon city...again." as she start running to find cover meanwhile Jill is still trying to get out of the building "Damn the guards are everywhere I guess i had to figure out my own way out later." as she starts shooting the guards but her face was furious and red because her embarrassment she did bieng naked to save her friend.

(7 hours later in Raccoon city)

An explosion occurs at the entrance of a building. Zombies are thrown back as Jill Valentine rolls out of the building. "Damn it they're everywhere." as Jill Valentine finds herself surrounded by zombies. She backs into a door and bashes into it with her shoulder. She breaks in after the second time and backs away from the advancing zombies, turning around and running. She opens a door and goes inside.

Jill watches at the window couldn't believe that she is back where The monsters have overtaken the city. "Back here again but still lucky...I'm still alive." Jill is standing before a small stairway, nobody here behind her. "Okay. get it together Jill" she turns around "I got myself out of trouble once, I'm gotta get out of here again." Jill replied to herself as she saw a survivor was shock and hysterical "Wha? What do you think you're talking about?! I just lost my daughter out there! How dare you tell me to go back outside!" he said to someone on the phone Jill finds it strange but walks to him "Hey you" she shout as the survivor looks at her "I'm sorry about your daughter. But there isn't going to be any rescue! We have to get out of here!" she tells him

"NO!! I'm not going anywhere! I rather starve myself than be eaten by one of those undead monsters! Now leave me alone!" as he runs into the back of a truck trailer and locks himself inside. Jill Valentine tries talking to him again. "I Told you! I'm not leaving! Never! Just leave me be!" as JIll runs off leaving him be then the survivor heard the knock

"You dumb bitch! I said leave me..." as he see the trailer was puncture by a blade and cuts open then see Ash, Claire and Rebecca "Where is Jill!" said Claire

Jill Valentine enters a bar through the back door. She hears grunting and sees familiar face Brad Vickers being attacked by a zombie, whom he pushes away. "Get away!" Brad fires his gun at it

"No it can't be he's dead but i can save him!" as Jill charges going to save Brad After Jill helps Brad Vickers kill the zombie, Brad Vickers falls into his behind. Jill walks up to him. "Brad, hang in there. Why isn't someone doing something about this?" Jill replied

"I didn't know you were still alive, Jill. The police aren't trained for this kind of situation. What could they do?" he stands up "Listen, he's coming for us. We're both gonna die!" as Brad turns away. "What are you saying?" Jill asked Brad "You'll see." he walks to the door "He's after S.T.A.R.S. members. There's no escape." Brad leaves the bar.

Jill Valentine walks up to the Raccoon Police Station when she hears a noise. She turns around and gasps seeing Brad hunched and bleeding. "J-Jill!" he said "Brad!" said Jill just then she saw A creature but she couldn't believe her eyes reveal the creature was Nemesis, jumps between them and Brad Vickers screams, falling onto his behind. "Get back!" Brad shouted crawling backwards as Nemesis advances "Jill! Help!" but Nemesis grabs him by the neck and lifts him up "Noooooooooo!" then A purple tentacle from Nemesis' wrist shoots out and pierces Brad Vickers in the neck.

"No! not again!" she shouted as Jill watch Nemesis tosses Brad Vick's body onto the ground as Jill just stands in shock staring at her fallen comrade again. "Brad...?" she said as Nemesis saw her then memories clicked to him remembering Jill "S.T.A.R.S." he said coming towards her as Jill walks away from the entrance doors when suddenly, the doors thrust forward, but remain lock Jill Valentine moves back.

at outside of the station Ash, Claire and Rebecca are searching for Jill "Okay you two how could we tell what Jill looks like?" Ash asked them as Rebecca looks at him "It's easy Ash look for a woman has bob hair and wears a blue tube top, black mini-skirt, white sweater wrapped around her waist, and brown tactical boots." said Rebecca as they are searching Claire encounters a fight going on as she looks and saw Jill fighting Nemesis "Jill, Oh my god she's fighting Nemesis!" said Claire as they see Jill shooting Nemesis but that monster is coming closer to her bullets bouncing from his bulletproof clothing "S.T.A.R.S." he said

"Ash we need to help her!" as Claire saw Ash was gone "Ash?" she said even Rebecca couldn't believe it "Does he always do that?" she asked Claire as she said nothing but they looked but to scared to watch Jill's fate as he toss her to the wall "S.T.A.R.S." as Nemesis is about to grab her until Ash in his life fiber synchronization form appeared "Eat this!" Ash uses Alchemy to stop him "Come on let's go!" Ash said as they try to get the safety then the wall Ash made break as Nemesis was aftering them then Ash has to square him off again.

"Well if Alchemy can't stop it then I'll had to cut him down to size!" Ash draw out his Blood blade and Soul blade to fight because of Ash's stamina Nemesis was bleeding out but he heals a bit "S.T.A.R.S" it said targeting Ash "Man that ugly thing ain't staying down maybe i can strike him out with this" as Ash is using his as his aura sphere, magic, Energy ball even rasangan fused "Dodge this " Magic energy aura rasangan!" As he throws itst nemesis K-O him "That knock him out for now!" as Ash put his blades away then walks over to Jill

"Stay back i want to forget this nightmare and i think you are here to kill me!" Jill said with her gun pointed she's afraid of Ash at first thinking that he was there to kill her "Easy there I'm not here to kill you I am Ash and I was with..." when he introduces himself "Jill it's ok he's a friend!" said Rebecca as Jill sees Rebecca and Claire "You are telling me he is with you." she asked as the two nodded she realizes that she is in good company and that she's going to be safe.

"I apologize for my resction I thought you were one of them." she said as Ash sighed "Well i don't know anything about this umbrella Corporation or the T-virus I'm just new to this!" Ash replied as they heard A terrifying Yell from an unknown monster can be heard from far away

"We better get going Ash!" said Claire as Ash agreed "Let's get going." Ash replied as him, Claire and Rebecca are walking then Jill walk with them

"Hey thanks for saving me out there." she said to him "No problem and besides what's a really cute girl like you doing in a place like this." Ash said as Of she blushes and fidgets but as they were gone Nemesis was back up

"S.T.A.R.S" when the nemesis leaves the track them down suddenly a striking Asian-American woman of Chinese descent, sporting a sleek figure and graceful mannerisms. She fits the archetype of the stylish and beautiful assassin short black hair she wears a red one-piece dresswith black tights and a belt, along with loafers and a es out of the Shadows "What are you i never see a human take out nemesis before?" she is thinking to herself of what exactly Ash is

at the umbrella Corporation the scientists were trying to get everything they recorded "We need to dend this to Wesker at on...what!" for some reason the scientists see some of the security cameras have been hacked in but lost at the other lab nesr Raccoon city the camers footage was been watch by a mystery woman wears a dark scarf and fingerless gloves. She also has a full length, light brown duster coat. Her hair is dirty blonde and messy, a red dress, which has a plunging v neckline and thin straps. The left side of the dress is cut to hip level and the right side falls to below the knee. The dress is lined with a matching red fabric. Underneath, she wears a small black mini skirt and flat, black, three-quarter knee length boots her name is Alice she is observing Ash

"What are you? are you like me or are you something we never see before?" Alice wonders if Ash is just like her

 **That's it of ch** **3** **of Ash vs. Resident evil hope you enjoyed it how sorry for a long wait I add Ash, Claire and Rebecca are searching around in Raccoon city and you now hear the backstory they had met Jill Valentine, then encounter Nemesis also appearance of Ada wong and return of Alice from the live action movie Resident evil franchise also when Jill been stslk once again. which i add a battle of Ash against Nemesis but I had decided that Ash will fall in love with your favorites Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Ada wong, Jill Valentine and now Alice. also if you want me to continue this story let me know so enjoy**


	4. welcome to Raccoon city pt 4

**Ash vs. Resident Evil**

 **chapter** **4**

 **welcome to Raccoon city** **pt 4** **The encounter of the G-Virus and a new Ally**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and resident evil and this is my second videogame crossover since Tomb raider 2013 one now this one focus on resident 2 game where Ash is in a other dimension but this universe will be something worse so enjoy** **AshXClaireXAliceX** **JillXRebeccaXAda**

(Ash's Voice)

"you heard my adventures i had through places and dimensions but in a different dimension A bizarre incident occurred in the outskirts of an American suburb called Racoon City. It was later revealed that the terrible disaster had been caused by the T-Virus, a mutagenic toxin created by the international corporation Umbrella incorporated. The Racoon police department special S.T.A.R.S Unit began an immediate investigation. The case was apparently closed till i had help thanks to the efforts of S.T.A.R.S members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. But the umbrella corporation's experiments were far from finished by then i found myself in the lab captured by Umbrella which i escape but i experience monsters...Zombies at the gas station till i met a new friend Claire redfield man she is a hot girl i met but now we go back where we are in ththe police car"

(in the Raccoon city police department)

After thier fight with Nemesis Ash, Claire, Jill and Rebecca are traveling inside the station and move forward "Jill it's great to see you and You too Rebecca." said Claire as Jill and Rebecca are the same with Claire Ash notice her old clothes were been torn from the battle against Nemesis as he walks to her "Jill why won't you come with me I notice there's a women's changing room in the department there's a laundry room there." Ash said to her as Jill feels scared but she trust Ash since he saved her

"Lead the way" Jill replied as they go deeper into the police department "Ash we got company." she said as Jill saw Ash kill any zombies that are in thier way Jill was amazed by his skills "What is he...he's brave, show no fear and never gives up." her face was turning red and feels her heart pounding as Ash held her hand "Jill I found the Women's changing room we should get you clothes in no time." Ash Carries her bridal style as Jill has her head on his chest "Ash reminds me of Chris." she replied

they made it to the women's changing room and go to the women's laundry and look around for spare clothes for Jill "Ash you think I can find some spare clothes around here." Jill asked as Ash found some "Jill how about these." as Jill see Ash found her a blue v-neck sleeveless top with a white tank top underneath, dark gray jeans with a brown belt around her waist, and her black tactical boots resembling combat boots. "and I also found this." as She see Ash had a black necklace he found as she picks them up "Ash thank you..." Jill notice Ash puts the black necklace on her neck.

"Now you look great and go ahead get changed I'll stand guard." Ash replied as he's standing guard "Wow he's such a gentleman too." Jill whispered as she's turning around going to get undressed to put on new clothes that would be best to wear. But then stress starts crashing down on her as she struggles to keep herself in check.

"Oh my...I felt sorrow and broken in her heart." said Ash but he's right he starts hearing sniffles and the coughing he then goes inside and sees her sitting down trying to control her emotions "It's fine Ash I just need to..." she keeps crying of the nightmare she is in Ash gives her some compassion sitting down next to her letting her rest her head on his shoulders

"Jill it's ok everything will be all right you just had to keep moving forward don't let your emotions corrupt you no matter what happens I'll protect Claire, Rebecca and mostly I'll protect you." as Jill looked at him those words he said are remarkable and beautiful to her "Ash thank you." Jill replied to him then they look at eachother's eyes "Jill you have such beautiful eyes." just in the minute Ash has his hand on her chin leans in and kiss her in a minute and let go "I'll let you go and get dressed." as Ash is ready to leave Jill knows his words are remarkable and she believes him she then turns to look at him

"Ash." as Ash turns around she pulls him into a kiss and he response by kissing her fiercely to give some comfort

as they were on a floor making out Jill feels him and moans how he kiss her neck she was amazed more and she loves it then feels his hand groping her butt she loves it

as Jill strip Ash completely naked in front of her she see his remarkable figure "Wow you're perfect Ash." as she's kissing his chest then Ash reaches under her tank top and groping her left breast then she feels the fire burning "Ash rip my clothes off I mean tear them off." Jill begged Ash to tear her old ruined clothes off

"As you wish Valentine." as Ash starts ripping her old blue tube top then tears her old black mini-skirt but he takes her white sweater off around her waist and folds it then he takes her old torn brown tactical bootsoff as Ash has a look at her completely beautiful body he never seen before "Wow you are so remarkable beautiful thing I ever seen Jill Valentine." Ash said to her but she tear up as they continue kissing and making out

"Ash those words are wonderful I just want to feel something other than fear." Jill tells him as Ash gives it to her and radiates courage so that she can at least feel peace and love in this one moment Ash was massaging her feet made her moan loving it as Ash kisses her feet then he looks at her remarkable breasts and groping them starts massaging them made her moaned passionate

"Oh Ash...you're good." Jill admired his touch then he pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast Jill let put a soft gasp as Ash is sucking her gently "Mmmmmmmm oooooh yesssss make me yours Ash." Jill said as Ash then goes for her right breast sucking her milk out "Ooooh yes yes Ash keep going." Jill gives him a boost by playing his raven hair as he was done Jill looks completely wet as she notice Ash was going for her womb

"You can see how good i am." as Ash starts licking her womanhood made her moan more "Oooohhhh Ash yes deeper." Jill begged as Ash is eating her up and starts going more deeper in her Jill feels his tongue went deep wanting more of her Jill starts playing her nipples making her preasure going better then she feels her limit is coming

"Ash I'm gonna..." as she releases her floods in his mouth Ash taste her love juice then looks at her "You taste great." then Jill is starting to get more sexy towards him "Ash my turn you will see why I'm your Valentine now." as she's lowering down spots her rod was getting big as there's hunger in her eyes she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip now puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh...Jill." Ash moaned as Jill Valentine is bopping him faster Ash is now groping her sexy butt and smack it made her moan and more faster Ash can see why her last name is Valentine cause she has him in her spell of love then feels his limit "Jill I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then she felt Ash held her beautiful perfect waist and has her on the floor and he's on top of her

"Jill what if I get you..." as Jill kiss Ash "No worries Ash after we blow this dump you can make me your wife as Jill Valentine Ketchum now fuck me good." as Ash loves her attitude as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her made Jill moaned she feels the pain but Ash continues and her pain became passionately Jill has his face in her breasts rubbing them as Ash continues thrusting her faster and deeper as they feel her limit

"Ash I'm gonna cum." Jill said as Ash fill her but has his rod out spreading it in her body but Jill loves it by then Ash took her to the shower room and clean her up "Ash you are remarkable and thank you." she said to him resting her head on his shoulder

"You look beautiful when you are in a shower." Ash replied as Ash was out and Jill too they dry up and Jill heads to the changing room "Ash I can get dressed quick." as Jill turns around Ash gives her sexy butt a good smack she smiles and smack his "Ash maybe we can go round 2 someday and i can be more sexy to you." as she walks away but she sway her hips at him

by then Ash and Jill now wearing a blue v-neck sleeveless top with a white tank top underneath, it and have a white sweater tied on her waist. dark gray jeans with a brown belt around her waist, and her black tactical boots resembling combat boots are now off to find Claire as they spot them

"Ash good timing and Jill nice outfit." Rebecca said as Jill smiles "Thanks Rebecca Ash found them now let's move." as they move Forward Claire realizes Jill is back to her old self as she walk to Ash "Ash what did you say to her." Claire want to know as Ash talks to her "Let's just say I give her a strong spirit to survive not living in fear." Ash tells her as Claire was amazed by him of how he cheer her up then she ask him one thing "Ash I was thinking if I like to get to know you more and you can get to know me more." Claire said to him as Ash smiles

"Of course come on." as they were talking and laughing eachother "You're funny and those adventures you had are incredible." Claire tells him "Thanks and I always there to help others even my friend and family." Ash tells her sbout his family

"You had a lucky life but I wish my family was here." Claire said which she is in tears but Ash wipes them away "Chris is alive Claire we can find him." said Ash as Claire was feeling better "Thanks Ash." she replied as they encounter something hiding at the room as they saw the little girl near the S.T.A.R.S Office.

"Wait I know her Sherry is that you!" Claire said as She sees Ash and Claire, shrieks and tries to run by her but Ash gets hold of her hand. "Wait!" Claire said to her "Let me go!" Sherry said to them trying to break free "Easy, easy there we're not Zombies!" Ash tells her

"He's right and Your safe now." Claire replied as Sherry hugs Claire and starts crying. "It's ok Sherry you're safe it's me Claire." said Claire as Sherry was confused "You know me but...sorry I don't know you." Claire was shocked that Sherry didn't know her as Ash scans her with his scanner but learn something "She's not the Sherry you know she's a clone." Ash said to Claire as they heard Jill and Rebecca appeared

"Wait Ash you said a clone does that mean everyone we met are actually clones?" said Jill as Ash nodded "Correct Jill but it never make sense if Raccoon city is destroyed why are we still here?" Ash wondered as he heard a noise coming from the wall

"what's that?" said Rebecca as they look and saw a creature that look like a man but was more deformed a huge eye was showing "A G-Virus!" said Claire seeing the creature she remembers but she reconizes the face "You got to be kidding me william birkin...I just kill him!" said Claire as the Sherry clone heard that "Daddy." she said as the Birkin monster charges towards them Ash moves Sherry out of the way

"Jill, Rebecca get her out of here!" as the girls listen and took Sherry to safety Ash and Claire are taking care of the creature "You have experience with the thing." said Ash as Claire nodded loading her pistol "Trust me I have experience kicking his ass!" she said as they fight him Claire starts shooting the monster good with her pistol aiming at the eye as Ash looks amazed by that redfield "Wow what a badass girl." Ash whispered as he see the creature grabbed her "Ash it got me!" as Ash has his blade out and stabbed it's eye birkin feels pain as he active his shotgun mode blast it's eye send him falling at the darkest pit Ash then helps Claire up

"Are you ok Claire." Ash tells her "Yes and thanks you save my life." she said as Ash smiles "but it'll be back." Claire replied to him "You're saying that thing you face can't die." Ash said as she nodded "Yep the more he's alive more he mutates." said Claire as Ash now understands that the G-Virus is worse than zombies "We should find the others." Ash replied as They both went to find Jill, Rebecca and Sherry

"Ash what you did when you fight that creature was amazing." said Claire as Ash chuckled "No problem for a expert was a one badass girl you are beautiful and sexy." Claire was blushing at him then looks at him

"So Ash do you ever thought of finding a girlfriend in my world like you did with the other girls." Claire said to him "Are you hitting on me or asking me on a date." Ash ask as she giggle "Maybe but I never met someone that admires me more." as they look at eachother then going to lean towards eachother until they heard clapping "My my I thought I find both of you together." as Claire see a man in a black suit has blonde short hair and wears glasses

"You Wesker I been wanting to kill you." Claire said to him "Really Redfield your brother said the same thing but I have something in store for him." as Claire heard him mentioned her older brother Chris Redfield he has her pistol ready to shoot "Tell me where is he or I blow you to hell." she said to him as Wesker smirk

"Funny I been there and." as he takes his glasses off showing his eyes are red "I love it here " he puts his glasses on and moves so fast Ash never saw that speed before as Claire try to shoot him but miss as he hits her the try to strangle her but Ash use his Flamethrower ability burns his face "get away from Claire." said Ash

"Ah you i thought you escape fast but i need your DNA to create a more powerful T-virus and i can do the same to your friends and family at your world." he said as he fights Ash in full speed Ash did the same he blocks every move he makes then Wesker punch Ash at the chest then hits him to the ground

"Clever boy when will you learn that I am unique but the T-virus Iinjected in you is remarkable you didn't mutate but bonded you remind me of one person i remember."" he said but Wesker let his guard down as Ash kicks him at the lions then uses his amazonian martal arts at him then close combat

"You are good Wesker..." then Ash used his mega punch ability send Wesker crashing at the wall "But I'm better." Ash carries Claire bridal style and use smokescreen to blind him by not seeing where he went by then Ash carries Claire far off from the area as he found a door that lead him what appeared to be a hidden lab

"Claire i found shelter where you can rest" as Ash place her to the chair and she woke up "Ash where's Wesker?" Claire asked

"He's at the waiting wall right now but we're safe." as Claire stands up and hugs him "Thank you Ash you're my hero." she said as Ash held her close until they heard a voice

"And he's really a badass i see." as Ash and Claire saw the two women that were watching them but they see Jill, Rebecca and Sherry are here "Ash, Claire you two are ok!" said Rebecca

"Ash I'm surprised you kick that bastard's ass that's incredible." said Jill as Ash chuckled

"Thanks but who are they?" Ash asked as Claire reconizes one of them "This is Ada wong Ash she's our friend when we escaped Raccoon city." said Claire as Ash now knows who Ada was then looks at the other woman "Who might you be?" Ash asked

"My name is Alice. I use to worked for the Umbrella Corporation, in a secret laboratory developing an experimental bio weponary the T-virus." said Alice as Ash, Claire, Jill, Rebecca and Sherry follows Alice and Ada in the lab they are in

"Of courseOne of the men from Chicago came to assist the T-Virus research." said Alice as Ash look confused "How did you know?" Ash asked them as Ada spoke "During my travel with Leon I met a scientist name Annette Birkin. her husband is the man responsible for the creation of the T-Virus, William Birkin." as Ada shows a video of the creature with a eye

"Yeah I we ran to him." Ash replied

"He became one of those zombies. although Annette regret this, she wants to be joining him shortly till he mentioned "I won't let anyone take the G-Virus away from me." said Ada as Ash wants to ask them more

"What was this G-Virus you girls are talking about?" Ash asked them "The G-Virus It's capable of creating the ultimate Bio-Weapon. Its potential is even greater than that of the T-Virus." said Alice as Ash look at Claire "you seem to have bad days from that creature in the police department." Ash said to her as Claire nodded to him

"Precisely Ash. it is all umbrellas' fault. None of this would have happened if they hadn't tried to steal that monstrosity research he made." as Alice show Ash a video footage of the nearby underground sewage tunnels. Several Armed men in full body armour and protective gas masks and armed with machine guns are walking around the area in formation.

"This way." as he notice they found a laboratory somewhere nearby. A young scientist, William Birkin is marvelling at his latest experiment. "Its sheer perfection. My precious G-Virus, no one will ever take you away from me." At this, the soldiers burst into the room.

"There he is." said the soldier as William grabs his case of the G-Virus research and picks up a Pistol. "So, you've finally come." he said to them

"Doctor, we're here to collect the G-Virus sample." he said to the doc

"Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work." as William is backing up against the wall, clearly unable to take on several armed soldiers. As he backs up, he knocks over a vial of test tubes. One of the Soldiers opens fire, peppering William with bullets. He screams as he falls backwards to the floor. The lead Soldier pushes the shooting soldier's gun away from him. "Stop it! You might hit the sample." The Soldier moves over and collects the case. "That's it alright. Okay, let's move out." The Soldiers leave. A few moments later, Ash see in the footage Birkin's wife Annette arrives and tends to her husband.

"William...Oh my...hold on darling, I'm taking care of that bullet wound, first, stay here." she said but Meanwhile, the next footage of several more soldiers in the sewers are in contact with the retrieval team.

"ALPHA Team, have you retrieved the sample yet?"

"Affirmative. Meeting at the Rendezvous point in One minute." as William notices one vial of the G-Virus lying on the floor. He injects himself with it. His eyes turn a piercing red. "Are you telling me that he injected the G-virus into his own body that's Crazy" Ash said to them

"Ash, The G-Virus has the ability to revitalise cellular functions." said Claire the footage continues showing Several Soldiers in the sewers hear an unearthly roar from nearby. "What was that?" said the soldier

"Something's wrong, let's check it out. Over there!" as More Soldiers are battling the creature that was once William Birkin. They fire their Weapons at the creature but to now avail. "I'm stopping it!" the solder continues firing

"What is this thing?" as William closes in on one of the soldiers and kills him. "Noooooo!" The previous two soldiers hear the screams of their comrade. "Hurry!" When they arrive they see William. He's eating cases of the G-Virus to get even stronger.

"What is this thing?"

"Fire...Fire!" Both soldiers fire at William, but he closes in and kills one of them.

"You Sun of a...!" He continues to fire but runs out of ammo. He backs into the wall as William kills him too. Over the sound of the soldier's screams, we see rats eating cases of the G-Virus.

"So those rats were the carriers of the virus as well?" Ash asked as Alice nodded "as a result of his transformation, William should have lost any prior memories he had as a human by now. Even worse, every G-Virus Bio Weapon including William has the ability to implant embryos into other creatures." said Alice as Ash knows what she means

"create offspring...just great but how in the name of lord can he be alive... Claire said she killed it." Ash tells her "I wish I believe it Ash but we were been abducted and are memories were been blurred not remembering anything." Alice said as Ash has one question

"What if we are not in Raccoon city at all." Ash replied to them

 **That's it of ch** **4** **of Ash vs. Resident evil hope you enjoyed it how sorry for a long wait I add Ash, Claire, Jill and Rebecca are still wondering in the police department and Ash takes Jill to find new clothes and start thier romantic love and yes Jill is resembles to the resident evil 3 remake and William and Wesker returns and they ran to Alice and Ada also if you want me to continue this story let me know so enjoy**


End file.
